ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LG Millard
| music = " " by | affiliation = Face (currently) | current_efeds = ICW | previous_efeds = Brutal Wrestling Federation, xXx Wrestling, Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation. | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Aerial, Technical, Hardcore | trainer = Danny Dieman | debut = April 9 2006 | record = 31-1-2 | accomplishments = ICW Undisputed World Champion (1x), SNK World Heavyweight Champion (1x), SNK Cruiserweight Champion (1x), BWF World Heavyweight Champion (2x), xXx Champion (1x), HPWF Tag Team Champion (1x)(With Big Jimmy) | retired = }} LG Millard is an Australian professional wrestler, currently competing in Intense Championship Wrestling (ICW), where he is the reigning ICW Undisputed World Champion. He is known for his high-risk moves, and his innovated finisher, The Flashback. He is the most decorated champion in ICW history, and has won a total of 6 singles World Titles. ---- The Beginning Millard was born January 2, 1988 in Newcastle Australia. He grew up as a sporting fan, and played many sports when he was growing up, and excelled at many. He first discovered wrestling at the age of 9 when he saw the Wrestlemania 13 submission match between Bret Hart and Steve Austin. At 15 years old, he began his wrestling training with Danny Dieman in Sydney, Australia. By 17, he had been contacted by promoters in Mexico and Japan, where he worked in several companies for a year, until he moved to USA, where he signed a contract with ICW. ---- Intense Championship Wrestling (2007- Present) Millard arrived in ICW in October of 2007, where he was a heel. His first appearance was in the 15 man battle royal for the SNK World Title, on the first ever SNK. Millard lasted until the final four, but was elminated by Desperado. He faced Namco in his first one on one match on the next SNK. He defeated Namco after hitting a running modified version of the Flashback onto a steel chair, with the referee knocked down. The next week, he took on Tripp, in a number one contender's match for the SNK TV Title. Millard took Tripp to the limit in a long match, but was eventually pinned after two Nightmare Spears. In his next match, Millard defeated Tony Edison at ICW's first PPV, FaceOff, via submission with the Anaconda Cross to earn a shot at the SNK Cruiserweight Championship. On the next SNK, LG defeated DC Miller after grabbing Miller's tights on a roll up to win his first championship. He then defeated Miller in a rematch, inside of a steel cage, after a frog splash from the top of the cage. Millard's next title defence was against Dr Tre, at Christmas Chaos, in a ladder match. Unfortunately for Millard, and ICW fans, LG suffered an ankle injury in a brawl with Tre the night before the PPV on SNK, limiting his offence in the ladder match. However, Millard still put up a fight, eventually losing the title after a gruelling battle. After a short break to rehab his ankle, Millard came back to SNK, defeating The Reaper, El Demo and The Purest over three weeks to be named as the number one contender for the SNK World Championship, a title held by the man Millard had already beaten, Tony Edison, who won it by a fluke, after BaadNewz and Steven Daniels eliminated each other in one move in a three way dance for the title, with BaadNewz tapping out to an arm scissors as he pinned Daniels' shoulders down for a three count. At Valentine's Bash, Millard pinned Edison after the Flashback to win the SNK World Championship in a no-holds barred match. Millard then defended the title successfully against Edison on SNK, making him submit to the Shock Lock. On the next SNK, Millard turned face by stopping Ultimate Evil (AJ Scally and The Reaper) from attacking Edison. After collecting more victories, Millard was matched up against the TNT World Champion, Evan AKA Fallen Angel. SNK and TNT's rosters were merging, as were the titles. Millard challenged Evan to a pinfalls only TLC match, which the heel Evan accepted, by DDTing LG through a table. At March Mayhem, Millard's childhood buddies, Big Jimmy, Steve Williams, the now face AJ Scally and Sledgehammer joined with LG to push Evan off a ladder through four stacked tables, before Millard hit the Flashback inside the ring for the 1, 2, 3. With Millard now the Undisputed Champion, there were many challengers. On TNT, LG defended the title against Darnez FC, winning the match via disqualification when Evan, Grockadoc, D-Boy and Reeves joined with Darnez to beat Millard down, before Scally, Williams, Sledgehammer and Jimmy made the save. This lead to a feud between these two five man teams. At Driven To Success, the two teams went to a 6-6 draw in a falls count anywhere one hour iron man match. In this match, Millard was pinned by D-Boy after a steel pipe shot, and pinned Evan with three seconds left after a senton bomb off the set onto electrical equipment and tables. The two teams had a rematch at Gang Warz in an elimination War Games match. Team Millard won in a shutout, Millard getting the last elimination after a modified Flashback from the roof of the cage through a table to the ring canvas on Reeves. The show closed with LG's team celebrating their victory on the roof of the cage, however, two nights later on TNT, AJ Scally turned on Millard, giving him a Scally Slam, and stealing his title belt. Millard and Scally would then go one on one at Watch Your Back for the championship. ---- Previous Promotions ---- Brutal Wrestling Federation Millard joined BWF as a heel when it opened in late 2007, making his first appearance on BWF TV the week before the federation's first PPV, Showdown, where Millard faced AJ Scally for the BWF World Title in a no holds barred match, when Millard gave Scally a modified midair Flashback through a table when Scally jumped off a ladder. Millard would then have his first title defence against Grockadoc on BWF TV. This match was ruled a no contest when Grock gave Millard an STO off the stage through two tables and electrical equipment, so the title was vacated. This meant, at BWF's second PPV, Brutal Battle, there would be a rematch for the title. The match was made into an Elimination Chamber by BWF Owner Grockadoc, also involving Scally, Big Jimmy, Dr Tre and Darnez FC. Millard won the match after last eliminating Grock when new BWF star Steve Williams ran through the crowd and shocked Grock through the chains with a taeser, before Millard hit the Flashback on the steel grate outside of the ring to win the match, and the title, for a second time. On the next BWF TV, Millard successfully defended the championship against Grock in a steel cage match when he brutalised Grock with a barbed wire chair that Williams threw into the cage. It was in these two runs as BWF Champ that Millard coined the nickname 'The Eternal Champion' This would be the last ever BWF match, as the company closed down three days later. ---- xXx Wrestling LG joined xXx Wrestling just days after joining BWF, debuting at xXx's first show, the Saturday night special Dawn Rising, where he came out before the tag team main event and cut a promo. On xXx's weekly television show, Eruption, he challenged xXx Owner Dr Tre for a xXx Championship match at their first PPV, xXxcellence, and Tre accepted. At xXxcellence, Millard was able to make Tre submit to the Shock Lock to win the xXx Title. He then defended the belt successfully in a four way match against Tre, Big Jimmy and AJ Scally on Eruption two weeks later, before the company shut down and filed for bankruptcy. ---- Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation Millard later signed a contract with BWF's successor, HPWF. Grockadoc tried to make HPWF more attractive for fans by having no disqualifications in any matches, and on the first weekly Resillience, Millard, as a face, pinned Darnez Fc after using the no-DQ stipulation to full effect with multiple weapons, finishing him with a sitout spinebuster off the ropes onto a trash can. Before HPWF's first PPV, it was announced that the HPWF Tag Team Champions would be decided at the PPV, Divide and Conquer. Millard and childhood friend Big Jimmy decided to team for the three round, 8 team tournemant, with the semi finals and final to take place at Divide and Conquer. Millard and BJ, known as The Novocastrian Connection had the perfect combination of strength, speed, athletic prowess, agility, power, technical skills, determination and hardcore ability that allowed them to make the final, where they took on Ultimate Evil (AJ Scally and Nightmare) for the titles in a street fight, with all men dressed as they came, in jeans and t-shirts, which ended up being strewn with blood. In this match, Millard would pin Nightmare after he and Jimmy nailed their impactful finishing move, the Fatal Connection. The two would defend the titles successfully against Ultimate Evil, Darnez FC and NVX on television and D-Boy and Mr Hall on PPV, who they defeated with their dangerous move, Brain Damage Guarenteed, before they vacated the titles upon leaving HPWF before the group's third PPV. With HPWF barely surviving nowadays, Millard said he was 'happy to have made the right decision' and said he didn't know if HPWF was still alive in an interview with Power Slam magazine. ---- In Wrestling Finishing and signature moves * Flashback (Double arm cutter) * Shock Lock (Leg grapevine half nelson choke) * Super Flashback (Double arm cutter from the top rope) * Hangman Flashback (Rope hung double arm cutter) Multiple DDT variations: * Cause Of Concussion (Hammerlock legsweep) * Impaler * Reverse * Double underhook impaler * Standing/running/flying tornado Multiple suplex variations: * German * High angle belly to back * Northern lights * T-bone * Bridging * Anaconda Special (Anaconda vice reverse STO rolled into anaconda cross) * Frog splash * Senton bomb * Sitout spinebuster * Air Millard (Crossbody to the floor) * Slingshot senton (sometimes done to the floor) * Fameasser * Flip neckbreaker * Superkick * Hurricanrana * Jaw Fucker (High roundhouse kick) * Dragon sleeper with body scissors * SOA (Special Occasions Only)(Somersault leg drop) * Axe kick * Xtreme Special (Leg drop with weapon) * Xtreme Special 2 (Sitout spinebuster onto weapon) With Big Jimmy * Fatal Connection (Flying cutter or flying double arm cutter with victim on Big Jimmy's shoulders in elctric chair position * Brain Damage Guarenteed (Back to back double underhook piledriver (BJ/Belly to belly piledriver (LG))(Only done once) * Double Destruction (Wheelchair facebuster (BJ)/Sitout facebsuter (LG)) * Sitout powerbomb (BJ)/Reverse DDT (LG) * Samoan drop (BJ)/Swinging neckbreaker (LG) * Backbreaker (BJ)/Slingshot flip leg drop (LG) * Suplex (BJ)/Flying forearm (LG) * Sideslam (BJ)/Frog splash (LG) Entrance Music * This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage (ICW) * Falling Apart by Zebrahead (ICW) * Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde (BWF/xXx/HPWF) * Boom by POD (With Big Jimmy in HPWF) Quotes/Catchphrases * 'I am the eternal champion' * 'I will take you to the extreme limit' * 'My name is LG Millard' * 'I am better than you' Favourite Weapons * Ladder * Table * Baseball bat * Cricket bat TBC